Communication between customers and organizations may occur in a piecemeal fashion. Customers may send e-mails to the organization, visit the organization's website, and/or call the organization's customer service line. Organizations may send information to customer's e-mail addresses and/or call customers. Information about customers and the organizations may be lost between such communications. Customers may become frustrated with duplicate requests for information (e.g., between branches of an entity, between a telephone help desk and a web site, etc.).
There is a need for a solution that supports the sharing of information between a customer and an organization without losing the context of historical and recent activity that involved different communication means and different departments of the organization.